Never Let Charmy Use the Microwave
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: Another usual day for the Chaotix, except Charmy causes chaos in the kitchen. A midday snack for Charmy goes horribly wrong!


**Hiya! I decided to work around Team Chaotix again and make this funny story for you. I'm always up for constructive criticism and/or comments in the reviews or you can PM me. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEAM CHAOTIX. THEY BELONG TO SEGA!**

* * *

><p>It was a slow day at the Chaotix Detective Agency as little or no jobs were available for the team of detectives. Right now, the detectives were relaxing the day away, doing their normal routines. Vector was listening to his loud music, through his headphones, and Espio was sitting in the corner, reading a book on ninja weapons. The thing that was missing from the equation was Charmy, who usually likes to bug Vector about how bored he is. Vector took a break from listening to his music and looked around to see that Charmy was no where in the living room.<p>

"Yo Espio, where did Charmy go?" Vector asked Espio.

Espio took his eyes off his book and looked at Vector.

"I think he said he was getting something to snack on in the kitchen," Espio said.

"By himself? Could you check on him and make sure he doesn't break anything?" Vector requested.

"Sure thing Vector," Espio said before closing his book and heading to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Charmy Bee was digging through the refrigerator, in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He kept searching until he found a leftover slice of pizza wrapped in foil. He grabbed it and tossed it into a small, black microwave near the sink. However, he completely forgot to take the foil off. Then Charmy set the timer for 1 and a half minutes and turned the microwave on. Espio walked in and saw Charmy next to the running microwave. From his point of view, it appeared that Charmy had things under control for once, since nothing was going wrong... yet.

"Is everything okay in here Charmy?" Espio asked Charmy.

"Yep! Everything is under control!" Charmy replied with a confident grin.

Just then, the inside of the microwave began producing a mass amount of sparks. Espio saw this and rose to alarm.

"Charmy! What did you put in there?!" Espio asked with concern.

Charmy turned back to the microwave and saw the sparks as they got bigger and bigger. That's when he remembered that the pizza he put in was still covered in foil. He turned back to Espio with a nervous look on his face.

"Um... Just a pizza... Covered in tinfoil..." Charmy explained as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"Charmy, you know you're not supposed to put foil in the microwave!" Espio yelled.

He quickly ran to the microwave and tried to yank the door open. But it was too late. The entire microwave interior filled with sparks and smoke and the door was jammed shut.

"Darn it! The door's stuck!" Espio exclaimed.

Charmy flew over and tried to help Espio pull the door open, but it was no use.

"VECTOR!" Charmy called out in distress.

Luckily, Vector wasn't listening to his music and heard Charmy calling for help in the kitchen.

"Da heck?!" Vector said as he got up from his desk and raced to the kitchen.

He entered to see Espio and Charmy trying to open the door of the now smoking microwave.

"Whoa! Charmy, what did you do?!" Vector shouted.

"He put a foil-covered pizza in the microwave!" Espio yelled.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot to take the foil off!" Charmy cried.

"Never mind that for now! Unplug it quick!" Vector ordered.

Espio dashed to the plug outlet and unplugged the microwave, but the microwave continued to smoke and eventually burst into flames.

"WHOA!" Vector screamed.

"Quick, get the fire exstinguisher!" Espio suggested.

"Screw the fire exstinguisher!" Vector exclaimed as he raced to the microwave, picked it up and dropped it into the nearby sink. He reached over to the faucet and was about turn on the water.

"VECTOR NO!" Espio warned.

Too Late. Vector turned on the faucet and cold water gushed out onto the ablazed electrical appliance. The fire was put out but the microwave began to spark from the outside and was about to overload and self-destruct.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Charmy screamed.

The trio ducked to the ground as the microwave produced more sparks and finally exploded. Pieces of metal and smoke were expelled everywhere and the kitchen was a mess. When the smoke cleared, the Chaotix rose from the floor to see the Chaotic result of leaving Charmy alone in the kitchen for too long. While Vector and Espio eyed the horrorendous mess, Charmy was slowly trying to fly out of the room. However, before he could get away, Vector spotted him.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Vector snarled.

"He he... Look at the time! Gotta go!" Charmy blurted out before making a break out the kitchen and out he front door.

"Get back here!" Vector yelled before giving pursuit to the troublemaking bee.

Vector chased Charmy out of the office and down the the tree-covered path, leaving Espio with the collasal the kitchen.

"*sigh* I guess I better start cleaning up..." Espio groaned.

Later, Vector caught Charmy and grounded him for a week, and also forbidded him to mess with another microwave in the house ever again.

The End!


End file.
